star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The 100th
The 22nd episode of Star Season 3 Part 2 and the Overall 100th Episode of the Series and is a Movie Length Episode Episode Plot The episode starts with the original season 1 underdogs singing under pressure getting ready for school then at the end their in groups singing at a lake then they get to class and mr. marquina tells the club this weeks assignment is o redo songs from the past to prepair for nationals in which they will also be doing the same so they start it off with the whole club singing anything could happen then u see the indians talking about graduation soon and theyll miss each other and re sing slow down this time with guian then u see anasteshia and mr. marquina and she ask to sing one last time with him before graduationa and 2 sing rewrite this story then at the very end u see bob g, rwg, abnd guian sing also but its guians dream in that part then the next day guian sings run the world gorls with a few of the girls from the class then later mackenzie and nithin talk about their future again and she sings him young and beautiful and promila sings to since it was originally her song and ends up ruining it then later deekina says she wants to redo wannabe because thats one of her favorite non christian song and does with some of the girls then later mr. marquina wants the background people to sing but they refuse so he starts yelling but principal alyssa comes in he acts fake and so the whole club sings brave then margret ask both season 1 & season 3 sensations to sing one last time so they all do and sing dont speak then rwg gets happy and begs to sing the song they sang right after and sings i believe i can fly and accidentally becomes a solo because she claims its her jurusalum and her break out moment and preaches then later juanita and maria ask to take a momen to remmeber julio and pray and anasteshia does the same for LHM and the 2 come in their minds to them o tell them to cary on then the 3 start singing we are young and later joined by some members of the club then nithin wants to redo his favorite song and him and mackenzie sing just give me a reason again then u see promila ask deek out finally but he rejects because he thinks deekina likes him (obvously not) then mr. marquina tells everyone who joined after the first week of the club to sing a number after sevral intterupions from promila they finally do then anna sends them a video o her singing to scare them for nationals and sings the chorus of pompeii then the underdogs send one back with just the year 1 underdogs which shes met before to keep secreat of the new people and they sing pompeii back then mr marquina tella them they were so much better and sing we are the champions then the next day the seniors sing outcast and remember their favorite memories and some share them then finally the last day before margret request to sing the song she cut off the first week and starts it off singing feal again and the whole club sings and episode ends. Songs Cast All of the main cast and 5 members of the reccruing cast appear in this episode. Main Cast Mackenzie Guian Mr. Marquina Bob Ghaundi Nithin Deekina Anasteshia Random White Girl Margret Skylar Hill Promila Maria Marketa Scotty Hill Jordy Erica Brittany Rubenito Liz Ugly Betty Zarket Rudeling (Abby) Melissa Juanita Mark Mason Deek Sam Cesar Shark Mathew Sabrina Amedao Jake Mak Donald Reccruing Cast Principal Alyssa Anna Little Hot Momacita (Spirit) Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio (Spirit) Tunga Trivia 1. 100th episode of star 2. uploaded on 1 year anniversarry of star (march 13th) 3. longest episode in the series so far being about 1 hour and a half later being beaten by The News being almost 2 hours 4. all main cast present 5. first appearance of anna since season 1 6. little hot momacita and julio both appeared all though their dead 7. filmed 4 different days longest time to film an episode at the time 8. This is currently the 2nd most viewed episode of the series having 760+ views and the fastest grossing episode ever achieving that in only 3 weeks nd 1 day (4/4/14) 9. as of april 19th 2014 it is the only video of Star or any other show to reach 1000+ views reaching it that mourning and having 1020 views by that night 10. as of 5/19/14 this video has 1,225 views 11. as of 1/23/15 this video has 1,437 views Category:Star Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 part 2 Category:Season 3 Part 2 Episode Category:Landmark Episodes Category:Movie Category:Double length episode Category:Movie Length Episode Category:Important Episodes